


picking up the pieces

by darkest_absol



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BloodClan (Warriors), Gen, RiverClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Warriors AU, WindClan (Warriors), aka what if the bloodclan battle had more consequences for the clans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_absol/pseuds/darkest_absol
Summary: The clans win, but two leaders have fallen in the battle. Now their deputies have to adapt to a very sudden leadership.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	picking up the pieces

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:** Firestar - A very small ginger tom with bright green eyes

 **Deputy:** Graystripe - A long haired gray tabby tom with a thick stripe running down his spine

 **Medicine Cat:** Brambleflower – Massive dark brown tabby tom, young for a full medicine cat

**Warriors:**

-Frostfur - A white furred she cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye, deaf in one ear

-Goldenflower - A pale ginger she cat

-Longtail - A pale brown tabby tom with black stripes and a very long tail

-Mousefur - A small brown she cat

-Brackenfur - A golden coloured tabby tom

-Dustpelt - A sturdy dark brown tabby tom

-Sandstorm - A pale ginger she cat with faint stripes

-Cloudtail - A very small, short legged tom with white fur and blue eyes

-Brightheart - A white and ginger she cat, with heavy facial scarring and a missing eye

-Cinderpelt - A dark gray she cat with a twisted hind leg

-Thornclaw - A golden brown tabby tom

-Mistyfoot - A thick furred blue grey she cat with blue eyes, formerly of Riverclan

**Apprentices:**

-Fernpaw - A pale gray spotted tabby she cat (Mentor: Longtail, formerly Darkstripe)

-Ashpaw - A pale gray spotted tabby tom (Mentor: Dustpelt)

-Snowpaw - A white tom with blue eyes, born deaf (Mentor: Brackenfur)

-Reedpaw - A black, thick furred tom, formerly of Riverclan (Mentor: Sandstorm, formerly Shadepelt)

-Featherpaw – A long furred silver tabby she cat, formerly of Riverclan (Mentor: Mistyfoot)

**Queens:**

-Willowpelt - A very pale gray she cat with unusually blue eyes (Kits: Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit)

**Elders:**

-One-Eye - A pale gray she cat, has only one eye and is virtually blind and deaf

-Smallear - A pale gray tom with small ears

-Dappletail - A tortoiseshell and white she cat with a graying muzzle

-Speckletail - A pale golden she cat

\---

**Shadowclan:**

**Interim Leader:** Blackfoot - A massive white tom with black paws and yellow eyes, formerly a rogue

 **Interim Deputy:** Russetfur - A dark ginger she cat with thick stripes, formerly a rogue

**Medicine Cats:**

-Runningnose - A small grey and white tom with a perpetually running nose

-Littlecloud - A very small brown tabby tom, formerly a warrior

**Warriors:**

-Applefur - A chocolate tortoiseshell she cat with pale green eyes

-Fernshade - A tortoiseshell she cat

-Flintfang - A grey tom with thick furred paws

-Ratscar - A long furred dark brown tom with a long scar across his back

-Rowanberry - A cream and brown patched she cat with amber eyes

-Wetfoot - A grey spotted tabby tom

-Wildfur - A long furred pale brown tom

-Deerfoot - A brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and darker brown legs

-Darkflower - A black she cat with blue eyes

-Boulder - A skinny gray tom, formerly a Bloodclan cat

-Nightwhisper - A skinny brown tom with a pointed muzzle, formerly a rogue

-Stumpytail - A brown tabby tom with a stumpy tail

-Tangleburr - A brown and grey patched she cat

-Oakfur - Small pale brown tom

**Apprentices:**

-Cedarpaw - A dark grey tom (Mentor: Russetfur)

-Rowanpaw - A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (Mentor: Wetfoot, formerly Jaggedtooth)

-Tawnypaw - A tortoiseshell and white she cat, formerly of Thunderclan (Mentor: Oakfur, formerly Frostfur)

-Littlecloud - A very small brown tabby tom, formerly a warrior (Mentor: Runningnose)

**Queens:**

-Tallpoppy - A long legged, light brown classic tabby she cat (Currently very pregnant)

\---

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Tallstar - A black and white tom with a very long tail

 **Deputy:** Deadfoot - A black tom with a twisted left forepaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkface - A dark brown tom with a stumpy tail

**Warriors:**

-Mudclaw - A mottled dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

-Tornear - A grey tom with thin stripes

-Wrenflight - A brown she cat with green eyes

-Sorrelleap - A grey and brown she cat with heavy scars

-Pigeonthroat - A dark grey tom with white patches

-Ashfoot - A pale grey she cat with blue eyes and a broad face

-Morningflower - A tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

-Onewhisker - A mottled, pale brown tom

-Tawnyfur - A golden brown she cat with pale stripes

-Webfoot - A dark grey tabby tom

-Runningbrook - A light grey tabby she cat

-Thrushwing - A pale brown she cat

**Queens:**

-Whitetail - A small white she cat with green eyes (Currently pregnant)

\---

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:** Leopardstar - A golden spotted tabby she cat with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Skyheart - A pale brown spotted tabby she cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Mudfur - A long furred pale brown tom, formerly a warrior

**Warriors:**

-Blackclaw - A smoky black tom with a long tail and legs

-Heavystep - A brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

-Sunfish - A pale grey she cat

-Frogleap - A grey tom with a striped tail

-Loudbelly - A dark brown tom

-Dawnbright - A ginger and white she cat

-Sedgecreek - A light brown tabby she cat with dark stripes

-Shadepelt - A very dark grey she cat

-Mallowtail - A tortoiseshell and white she cat with tabby striping

-Mosspelt - A tortoiseshell and white she cat

-Grasswhisker - A brown tabby agender cat

**Apprentices:**

-Dawnpaw - A very pale grey she cat (Mentor: Heavystep)

-Stormpaw - A dark grey tom with amber eyes (Mentor: Sunfish, formerly Stonefur)

**Elders:**

-Shimmerpelt - A night black she cat

-Piketooth - A skinny dark brown tabby with protruding canine teeth

-Voleclaw - A grey tom

-Petaldust - A tortoiseshell she cat

\---

**Bloodclan:**

**Leader:** Scourge - A very small black tom with one white paw, wears a purple collar studded with teeth

 **Deputy:** Bone – A massive, scarred black and white tom, wears a collar studded with teeth

**Other Cats:**

-Claw - A golden tabby tom, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Fury - A brown tabby she cat with only one eye, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Snake - A black and white tom, wears a collar studded with teeth, formerly Hoot

-Ice - A black and white tom, wears a collar studded with teeth, formerly Jumper

-Gremlin - A tortoiseshell she cat, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Brick - A dark ginger tabby tom with a missing patch of fur on his back, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Minty - A pale grey she cat with a lighter coloured chest, stomach, and muzzle, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Pounce - A yellow-brown tabby tom with a lazy eye and a protruding lower tooth, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Scraps - A patchy calico tom, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Snapper - A long furred calico tom with scars on his chest, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Snipe - A chestnut and black tom, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Tess - A blue-grey she cat with a white chest, stomach, tail tip, and forehead marking, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Willie - A brown tabby tom with a pale muzzle, wears a collar studded with teeth

-Snag - A huge, thick furred ginger tabby tom, formerly a Shadowclan warrior named Jaggedtooth

\---

**Non Clan Cats**

-Barley - A black and white tom who lives in a barn near the forest, formerly a Bloodclan cat

-Ravenpaw - A black tom with a white tail tip and chest marking who lives in a barn near the forest, formerly of Thunderclan

-Smudge - A plump black and white tom who lives in a house near Thunderclan territory, a kittypet

-Princess - A small brown tabby she cat with a white chest and paws, a kittypet

-Sasha - A pale brown she cat with darker brown pointing on her face, tail, and legs, a loner. (Kits: Hawk, Moth, Tadpole)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the allegiances, nothing special here. Tigerclaw's Fury, Tallstar's Revenge, and Crookedstar's Promise were used to bulk out the non Thunderclan clans, and some alterations have been made here and there for this story.


End file.
